Quinoa Fonio
This is a tribute of Misytmolla. Quinoa is the District partner of Blaise Kamut. Please do not use her without my prior permission. I would also like to give credit to Kekai for his infobox. "We can't assume the best of others, because a friend is just someone you can stab in the back to survive"- ''Quinoa Fonio Information Quinoa Fonio District 9 Age: 15 Weapon: Quinoa has never trained with a weapon but natural skill comes from years of using a sickle, because she has grown up in the grain district and it is a vital importance to them. Quinoa also likes the sickle because she can use them with speed and she knows to use her smaller structure to her advantage. Personality: Quinoa is an independant and strong girl, one who is smart and knows her own strength and tries not to take help from others. She is used to doing things on her own and always tries to analise something before jumping into danger, she is the opposite of impulsive and can be stubborn. Quinoa is very shy and is usually awkward around others, but is kind, however, she will only talk to people if approached. She is quite a sad girl, but tries to look on the bright side of things but always finds herself in a dark space, very pessimistic. Quinoa is someone you can't trust, she is ready to stab you in the back if it will ensure her survival and will do anything to make sure she does not lead to an early demise, she is good at manipulating others. Quinoa may seem cold and harsh, though she never means to hurt anyone but that is all she has been taught in life, and knows people can be evil creatures and she thinks they will try to hurt her. She does not want to be forced to kill but she will be able to and it will not harm her emotionally. Strengths: She is very good in' rural environments and has grown up in a very rural area. She is also trained in '''weapons, such as the sickle because she hails from District 9 where it is wildly used. She is also very agile and has the ability to dodge attacks with speed and is naturally fast and athletic. Weaknesses: She is very antisocial and finds it very hard to make allies and makes more enemies than friends. She is usually a target and is smaller than others while being physically weak. She is also slightly depressed, so this may affect her preformance. Fears: Quinoa fears people, only seeing the bad side of them. Alliance: Loner or with a small group. Token: Quinoa Flower on her arena kit. Appearance: Quinoa has long and thick sandy blonde hair falling in messy strands just under her shoulder and she always has a fringe covering a large scar on her forehead. She has rounded eyes that are a very dark green that are usually passive and empty, it is hard to read what she is thinking from them. She has tanned skin and her nose is dotted with freckles, marks left by her labour in the fields her whole life. Quiona is not known for her beauty, and you can tell she comes from a poor District just by looking at her. Quinoa is a small girl at 5,6 and is thin, a victim of famine. Backstory: Backstory= The young girl was born to Dagan and Celosia Fonio. They were a young couple, both just 18 and they already had a child, Typha. Quinoa was born a week before the reapings, and that would be her parents last reaping as thy were still both minors. However, the joy from her father when his name was never called, meaining he could live a normal life was broken when the escort read out "Celosia Fonio", everything crumbled. Quinoa's mother died in the games 15 years ago. Her father was never the same again, his love for the children was only maintained by the joyful smile of Celosia, but now when he saw their innocent faces he only saw his wife, he only saw another mouth to feed and he only felt rancor. Her father felt nothing for the two little girls but when money came short and they all started to become bone he looked at Typha and Quinoa, and knew one of them had to go. He picked up Quinoa, the one who he never had any connection to and took her through an endless field of grain where in the middle their home was located. He took her into the deep slums, where poverty was the ruler and pain and sadness was an illness everyone had contracted. Quinoa just sat there, not knowing what to do until an aged man picked her up and took her away. Emmer Spelt. That was the man who saved Quinoa and then killed her. He was thin and tall, with cold brown eyes, a streached face and peppery grey hair. He was someone you knew to avoid, but Quinoa knew no better. He was like everyone else in the slums, angry and desperate and outside his small shack lay two graves. He raised Quinoa, gave her what she needed, building a trust but there was never a bond. He always said "never name your cattle". Quinoa would often wonder what was outside the walls, as she was rarely allowed out, and grew up without any social skills, the only human she had ever spoken to was Emmer, and that was a rare occurance. Then everything chanced. She was 10 and called to go outside, and Emmer was there and he shoved a sickle into her hand. She just looked at him and he told her to work on the field, if she wanted to stay with him and survive she would have to earn her way through, or the siclke may 'accidently' slash her throat. She was sent out into the field and forced to work for hours, this happend every day for the next year and she knew she was being used. Then she started to get abused, when she made a little mistake she was whacked around the head or verbally abused her. She had never felt love and this is what she thought people were, someone who would use her and then when they gained your trust they would stab her in the back. Emmer did not know he created a monster. She was 11 when she drew the final straw. She wanted to kill Emmer, in revenge for all he has done to her. She was dammed if she did but she was dammed if she didn't, if she killed him life would been just as hard, he would always haunt her, she never wanted to hurt anyone, but she had to. Quinoa finished a days work, but did not get enough and as he smakced her across the face she drew her sickle and planted the end of the curved blade in his face, her blood warming her face as it flew everywhere, the blade still came down on him, over and over again even after his screams died. Quinoa did not even feel anything, that was all she ever knew and she walked away, into the grain field where she saw the roof of a small house, maybe where she could hide. She ran. The house she was running to was where her life started, little did she know her father was there with her sister and as she reached the door a girl was there. She has matted blonde hair, her face was dirty and her eyes were a cold blue. "The names Typha Fonio, what do you want?" She asked harshly, Quinoa looked more confused than ever and was afraid, she thought this girl would kill her, she has never spoken to anyone other than Emmer. The girl spoke again, irritated "Uh, I asked you a question, whats your name? if you're just gonna stare at me you better get walkin' before I get my father" "I uh, my n-a-ame is, uh, um I don't k-know" Quinoa said, and it was true, she was left nameless and Emmer refused to give his cargo a name, she wanted to die because she must have looked like such an idiot. "c'mon, I have some food" Typha walked away, the mysterious girl who was really her sister showed her the only kindness she would ever feel, but Quinoa was afraid and then she faced a tall man, he looked at her but when the wind blew her hair that was covering a large scar he left when he dumped her, so he would always know who she was and when he saw it all he could say was a small whisper "Quinoa". Typha came out, and her dad said "It's Quinoa, she has come home" and Typha looked happy but her father had a mask of horror and he pulled up a large scyth and swung it down on Quinoa, slashing her stomach while she screamed, thinking she had come for revenge but all Quinoa saw was that he wanted her dead. She sprinted away, knowing her name was Quinoa Fonio, but her family wanted her dead. She then heard a shout, it was Typha. Her father had thought Quinoa was trying to kill him for leaving her to die, Quinoa was still afraid, she always had been. She was desperate and she knew if she if she decided to run like she had been doing all her life she would die. She decided to stay with her family, and her father, a trained healer saved her life and that was the first time she was ever shown real kindness, she was healed by her father but scars still remain from that fateful day, reminding her of how humans can be evil creatures. Quiona was 15 when she was at the reaping, bored. Her body froze when her name echoed across the crowd, she looked towards Typha, hoping she would help but Typha just looked down at her feet, guilty. Quinoa walked to the stage, determined not to cry but tears still came as she looked over the silent District. |-| Guidelines= *Quinoa was born to two young teenagers, her mother was reaped at the age of 18 and died in the Hunger Games. *Her father could not handle the amount of food he needed to feed his two daughters and abandoned Quinoa, hoping she would die. *She was saved by a man Emmer, who raised her. When Quinoa reached an eligible age Emmer forced her to work, so she could 'repay' him. *Quinoa, frustrated by what Emmer had forced her to do decided to kill him, when she did she ran away, not knowing were to go. *She arrived at a house, the house of her father and Sister, Typha. Her father, recognising a scar he left on Quinoa tried to kill her out of fear. *She was taken in by her father when he learnt her intentions were good, but she was reaped when she was 15, destroying everything. Notes *Quinoa is a type of grain crop grown for its edible seeds while Fonio is a type of small grains grown in West Africa Category:Misytmolla's Tributes Category:District 9 Category:Females Category:Tributes Category:Reaped Category:Characters